


Toddler TK!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Toddler TK, Younger TK is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Owen has a day off so he spends the day with TK when they go to Central Park to play at the playground where TK meets a puppy which he loves before they come home for TK’s nap.
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. TK and Owen’s morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that TK has been going by TK since he was a baby.  
> I’m not a 100% sure what I’ll do with Owen and Gwen. I know that Gwen was in TK’s life when 9/11 happened so they might make it work for TK.

Owen had the day off so he decided that he would take his 2 year old son to Central Park for a walk “TK come to daddy and get your shoes on.” Owen said when TK smiled at his daddy when he walked over to his dad when Owen smiled at him when Owen placed TK in his lap when Owen placed TK’s converse on him when TK was so excited about his new big boy shoes when his dad let him pick out any pair TK wanted when TK pointed to the red converse “do you want to be a big boy and walk or have daddy bring your stroller?” Owen asked when TK loved to ride in his stroller but he also loved to ride on his dad’s shoulders “stroller daddy.” TK said when Owen pulled out the stroller before he loaded TK into the stroller when he buckled TK into his seat when Owen brought the diaper bag along with a blanket and a jacket just in case TK gets cold. 

When they got to the park Owen smiled at his son when TK was talking to his dad the whole way from their apartment to Central Park when Owen took TK to the playground “Ok TK ready to go play on the playground?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when Owen let TK out when they walked over to the younger kids side when TK was playing in the sand when Owen looked at him when he would need to wash TK’s hands once he’s done playing with the toys. 

TK was sitting with his daddy on a bench when Owen grabbed a baby wipe and wiped TK’s hands before Owen handed TK his snack and apple juice in his sippy cup when TK was tell Owen all about the park when Owen shook his head when he loves hearing his son tell him everything he can while Owen tried to understand what his son was saying “daddy puppy!” TK said when he was pointing to a small dog that was walking near him “what do you say buddy if you wanted to pet the dog?” Owen asked when TK handed his cup over before he did his best not to fall off the bench when Owen helped him off before Owen took TK’s hand when they walked over to the dog “excuse us can we pet your dog?” Owen asked when the lady smiled at TK “sure sweetie, you can pet my dog.” Owen told the lady thank you when he helped TK pet the dog when TK smiled at the puppy who was licking TK in the face when TK was laughing when Owen smiled at his son when Owen looked at him watch before he looked at his son “hey TK we have to go home for lunch and your nap.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he got into his stroller when his dad buckled him in before they headed back to the apartment when they took the subway. 

Owen pushes the stroller into the apartment when he looked at TK who was asleep when Owen careful carried TK to TK’s room took TK’s shoes off him and placed them on the dresser before Owen checked TK’s diaper when TK was dry so Owen placed TK into his crib when he placed the blanket on TK when Owen made the room dark before Owen turned on the night light when Owen cracked the door before Owen headed to the kitchen and made lunch for himself when he needed to look over some paperwork for work while he also had the baby monitor for TK’s room. TK woke up when he looked around his room when he grabbed his stuffed dog when Owen walked in and smiled at his son “hey buddy how was your nap?” Owen asked when he lifted TK into his arms when he placed TK on the changing table when TK was dry “do you want to try and go potty?” Owen asked when TK looked at him “scary potty.” TK said when Owen smiled at him “not the big potty, the little potty.” Owen said when he took TK to the bathroom when he placed TK on his potty when TK looked at him when Owen went to the hallway so TK could have some privacy “daddy I made a puddle!” TK said when Owen walked in as he smiled at his son when he checked TK’s potty when he did see some pee as he was so proud of his son “good job buddy! You get candy!” Owen said when TK smiled at his dad when Owen helped TK whipped before Owen changed TK into a new diaper and sweats before Owen took TK to the kitchen and placed TK in his high chair and placed the tray on the chair before Owen got TK his lunch. 

After lunch TK was playing in his play corner of the living room when Owen played with him as TK was into cars and animals so TK handed his dad one of his toys cars “daddy vroom, vroom!” TK said when Owen smiled at him when they played cars for an hour when Owen got a phone call from his wife “look it’s mommy.” Owen said when TK smiled as Owen answered his phone “hey honey, how is your day going?” Owen asked when Gwen told Owen that she was going to work late and not wait up for her as TK looked sad when he missed his mom when she has to work late “daddy is mommy going to be home.” TK asked when Owen lifted him into his arms “no baby, mommy is working late so it’s just the two of us.” Owen said when TK shook his head when Owen kissed his head when they sat on the couch when Owen placed a blanket on the two of them when they watched a movie while cuddling as TK was sucking his thumb as Owen smiled at TK “hey bubs, let’s take your thumb out and get on of your pacifiers if you need to suck on anything.” Owen said when he handed a pacifier over when TK took it when he popped it into his mouth. 

Owen let TK sleep in his bed when TK needed some cuddles before bed when TK fell asleep in his daddy’s arms when Owen kissed TK’s head “love you Tyler, you have no idea how much daddy loves you.” Owen told TK when he kissed TK’s head. Gwen didn’t come home last night when Owen waited up til almost 2 am for Gwen to come home before he finally fell asleep as he has a shift in a few hours when Owen has to get up and TK some breakfast before his nanny comes over and stays with TK till either Gwen or himself are off work “TK baby, it’s time to get up and head to the bathroom.” Owen said when TK smiled at his dad when he stretched as Owen lifted TK into his arms when Owen took TK to the bathroom to see if he needed to go potty before Owen changed TK into a new diaper before they headed to the kitchen when Owen placed TK into his high chair “do you want cereal, oatmeal or eggs?” Owen asked when TK looked tired as Owen handed TK a sippy cup with milk in it “eggs please.” TK said when Owen made him some scrambled eggs when he placed them in a toddler bowl and handed TK a toddler fork when TK’s nanny walked in “morning Sammie!” Owen said when Sammie smiled at TK “so I just made TK his breakfast and he tried to go potty.” Owen told Sammie when she smiled at TK when she shook her head “that’s great buddy!” Sammie said when she sat next to TK when Owen went to get changed for work. 

Sammie and TK stayed at the house when TK was tired as Sammie felt his head when TK wasn’t running a fever “what did you and daddy do yesterday?” Sammie asked when TK told her that they went to the park and he met a puppy before they came home and TK took a nap before he and daddy played cars then they watched a movie. Owen was working when they had so many calls today when Owen called Sammie to check in on Sammie as she told Owen that they are doing great but TK seems more tired than normal as Owen told her that Gwen didn’t come home last night and TK didn’t want to go to sleep till his mommy was home so TK slept in the master bedroom. 

Owen came home after a long day of saving so many people but all he cared about was getting home to his son who was asleep on the couch holding his pacifier in one hand while he was sucking on another one “hey, sorry for being late, we had a call last minute.” Owen said when Sammie told him that it was fine and TK was a great kid when Owen smiled and shook his head “thank you for staying late and being so flexible with my schedule.” Owen said when Sammie told Owen it was no big deal before they said goodbye when Sammie let herself out. 

Owen made a quick dinner for TK and himself when Owen walked over to TK when Owen carefully woke up his son “daddy!” TK said around his pacifier when he was so excited to see his dad “hey baby, did you have a great day?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “I miss mommy.” TK told his dad who shook his head “yeah me too buddy.” Owen said when he lifted TK into his arms when they headed to the kitchen when Owen placed TK on the counter before he pulled out two bowls down and scooped dinner into the bowls before Owen placed TK into his high chair when he handed TK his dinner “how do you like the dinner buddy?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when he was stabbing his pasta when Owen smiled at TK “good, daddy makes good food.” TK told his dad who kissed his head. 

After dinner Owen placed TK on the couch when he turned the tv on when he let TK watch some tv while he did the dishes before he took TK to the bathroom when he gave TK a bath before he got TK ready for bed when Owen dressed TK into a pair of footie pajamas before they headed to the rocking chair in TK’s room when Owen read to TK when TK fell asleep so Owen placed TK in his crib when he covers TK with his blanket “love you baby.” Owen said when he kissed TK’s head when he walked out the door and to the living room when he watched some TV when the front door opened as Gwen walked in as Owen was carefully so he didn’t wake up his son “where have you been?” Owen asked when Gwen looked at her “I told you I was working late.” Gwen said when Owen looked at her “I’m not stupid, I know that you have been working later then normal and our son is asking for you at night now.” Owen said when Gwen looked at Owen “where is Tyler?” Gwen asked when she was looking for her son “he’s in bed, I just put him down for bed.” Owen said when he was upset with his wife “I’m going to see him.” Gwen told Owen who shook his head when he let Gwen walk into TK’s room when she walked back in with TK’s pacifier “why does Tyler have a pacifier I thought we were cutting his off cold turkey.” Owen looked at Gwen “if you were home you would have known that TK still needs his pacifier.” Owen said when Gwen threw the pacifier at Owen “I’m going to a friends house! Call me when you want us to work out!” Owen looked at his wife when he shook his head as he wasn’t going to stop his wife from leaving if she wanted to as he checked on TK who was still asleep when that kid could sleep through anything thanks for living in the big city “tell Tyler I love him.” Gwen said when Owen looked at her “if you want to see TK then make yourself present in his life, I’m not going to be your messenger when it comes to our son.” Owen said when Gwen walked out the door as she slammed it as TK was crying when Owen rushed into TK’s room when he comforted his son “shh, baby it’s ok daddy is here.” Owen said when he kissed TK’s head when Owen walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with TK in his lap “want to go sleep in daddy’s bed again?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when they headed to the master bedroom when Owen placed TK in the bed before he climbed into the bed when Owen rubbed TK’s back till TK was asleep when Owen kissed TK’s head when Owen went to bed as he was tired after not getting much sleep the night before and a long day at work.


	2. Story time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammie takes TK to story time at the local library! 
> 
> Owen and TK has a movie night before bedtime.

Owen got up the next morning when he smiled at his son who was still asleep when Owen kissed TK’s head before he went to the bathroom before he got ready for work as he was going to let TK sleep for as long as he wanted as he’ll let Sammie wake TK up as Owen went to make breakfast and coffee when Sammie unlocked the door when she smiled at Owen “hey Sammie, TK is still asleep. Last night Gwen came back home but left after she started a fight with me on TK using a pacifier still and other things so TK is in my bed asleep.” Owen told Sammi who shook her head. 

TK woke up when he heard his dad was leaving for work so he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen when Owen smiled at his son “hey baby, daddy has to go to work but he’ll be home later on tonight and we can watch your favorite movie and I’ll pick up your favorite dinner.” Owen said when he was trying to make his son happy even when his mom wasn’t home at the moment “luv you daddy.” TK said around his pacifier when Owen smiled at TK and took the pacifier out before he kissed TK’s head “go throw your paci in your crib.” Owen said when TK did when Sammie smiled at TK when she made him some breakfast of scrambled eggs along with a sippy cup filled with juice when today Sammi was going to take TK to the library for story time before they headed home for lunch and nap time when this afternoon they will have a chill afternoon till Owen gets home. 

After TK ate his breakfast Sammie got TK ready for the day when TK was wearing his NYFD junior firefighter shirt along with his jeans and his converses when Sammie made a backpack filled with snacks, extra clothes and diapers along with a sippy cup and a water bottle for TK “hey TK are you ready to go?” Sammie asked wehn TK shook his head when he walked to his stroller and hopped in when Sammie buckled TK in before they left the apartment when Sammie locked up when they headed to the closest subway station when TK loves to take the subway and he loved the library. Once they got to the library Sammie took TK to the children’s library when Sammie let TK out when he sat down with the other kids as Sammi sat with the other adults when TK was a very good kid when he was sitting very patiently as a two year old could while he waited for the story to start while the other kids were running around “ok boys and girls let’s sit down so we can hear the story.” The librarians said when she sat in a chair while the kids sat down. After the story it was time to make the craft and have a snack which TK brought home with him as he handed the snack over to Sammie who placed it in the backpack when she helped TK made the craft which was a puppet out of a brown paper bag of Oscar the grouch. 

After they were done with the storyline TK got a few books to bring home when Sammie would bring TK back next week for another story time so they can get more books “which ones did you pick baby?” Sammie asked when TK showed her a book about cars and a book about farm animals when Sammie smiled at TK as they checked out and headed to the apartment for lunch “do you have to go potty?” Sammie asked when TK said no so Sammie checked TK’s diaper which was dry so Sammie placed TK on his potty when TK went as Sammie was very proud of TK so she gave him some candy. TK was playing with his toys while Sammie made Mac and cheese with hotdog which she cut up so TK didn’t choke “TK it’s lunch time.” Sammie said when TK walked over when Sammie lifted TK into his high chair and buckled TK into his seat when Sammie gave TK his lunch “what do you want to drink?” Sammie asked when TK asked for milk when Sammie got TK a sippy cup filled with milk when TK said thank you as he started eating. 

After TK ate most of his lunch it was time for TK’s nap when Sammie took TK’s shoes off and placed TK into his crib when Sammie covers TK with his blanket before she kissed his head when TK was tired as Sammie turned the white noise machine on and turned the light’s off when she turned on the night light when Sammie cracked the door before she went to clean the kitchen from lunch. 

Many hours later 

Owen got home with dinner when TK and Sammie were looking at a book in TK’s room when Owen smiled when TK was naming all the animals when Owen smiled at his son who didn’t see him till he looked up as he got excited “daddy!” TK said when Sammie let him off her lap when TK ran to his dad who smiled at him and lifted him up and hugged TK “oh baby how was your day?” Owen asked when TK told Owen all about the library and how he got new books before TK wanted down so he could show his craft off when TK grabbed it off the kitchen counter when Owen took it and smiled at TK “you did a great job buddy! I’m going to hang it up on the fridge!” Owen said when he placed the puppet on the fridge when TK smiled at his new artwork “can we say goodbye to Sammie? Daddy has tomorrow off so she won’t come over till Friday.” Owen told TK who hugged his nanny when Sammie told them bye when she walked out the door. 

Owen placed their dinner on plates before he got TK in his high chair when TK smiled at his daddy as Owen brought pizza home when Owen cut up the slice so it was in smaller pieces before Owen brought it over as TK was drinking out of his sippy cup when Owen got TK some fruit punch before Owen placed TK’s plate on the tray when Owen sat down and smiled at his son when they talked about the story time. After dinner Owen got TK dressed in his PJ’s before they sat on the couch and watched a movie “what movie do you want to watch?” Owen asked when TK was sucking his pacifier “Toy Ory.” TK said when Owen took the pacifier out when he smiled at his son “what movie baby?” Owen asked “Toy Story.” TK told his dad who shook his head and put the VHS in before he joined his son back on the couch when they cuddled with a blanket “Uzzz and Oody!” TK told his dad who shook his head when he kissed TK’s head. 

After the movie was over Owen carried TK to his room when Owen checked TK’s diaper before he changed him into a new diaper before they sat down in the rocking chair and read a book before bed “the end.” Owen said when TK smiled at his daddy when Owen placed TK in his crib when Owen placed the blanket on TK and kissed his head when Owen made the room sleep ready when he walked to the door and turned to TK “night baby, daddy loves you so much!” Owen said when TK blew his dad a kiss “night daddy.” TK said when he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some time to update all my stories I just started back to college so I need some time to adjust from writing all summer long to doing school work. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you guys have given me over time!


End file.
